1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lens cover set used with a lens, and more particularly to a lens cover set including a lens jacket adjustably installed on a lens cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advanced development of 3C (consuming electronics product, computer and communication) industries, projectors have been an important part of modern office equipments. One of the essential parts of a projector is a lens. Because the lens is easily scratched or rubbed against dust or other external matters, it is necessary to provide a lens cover for protecting the lens.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional projector. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional projector 100 mainly includes a housing 102, a lens 104, and a lens cover 106. The lens 104 is disposed inside the housing 102 of the projector 100, and the lens cover 106 is disposed on the housing 102. The lens cover 106 is used for containing and protecting the lens 104.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating the lens cover of the conventional projector in FIG. 1. Referring both to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the lens cover 106 includes a receiving space 108 for containing the lens 104. Generally, when an apparatus or a mechanism is constituted by more than one component, a tolerance could be produced between two different components during fabricating and assembling. Therefore, after the lens cover 106 and the housing 102 of the projector 100 are assembled to form the outer covering of the projector 100, an interference could be generated due to the tolerance produced by assembling the lens 104 and the lens cover 106 of the projector 100.
Referring to FIG. 3, it is a schematic diagram illustrating the relative position of the conventional lens cover and the lens contained therein. Conventionally, in order to eliminate the interference due to the tolerance produced by fabricating the lens 104 and the lens cover 106, a design of comparatively larger aperture is employed for the receiving space 108 of the lens cover 106 than the diameter of the lens 104, as shown in FIG. 3. As a result, gaps 110a and 110b are between the lens 104 and the lens cover 106, so that sufficient space can avoid the lens 104 interfering with the lens cover 106. However, light escapes out of the housing 102 of the projector 100 from the gaps 110a and 110b by the design of comparatively larger aperture employed for the receiving space 108 of the lens cover 106. Moreover, considering the external appearance required to meet the aesthetic feeling, it is not applicable when the comparatively larger aperture of the receiving space 108 includes large gaps because the components inside the housing 102 of the projector 100 are seen directly by users and the external appearance is greatly influenced.